


I Can't Let You Do That

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When in a zombie apocalypse, one sometimes must take drastic measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Let You Do That

Two bodies stumbled inside, the youngest slamming the door shut behind him. They could hear grumbled roars outside, the filthy squelching of rotting flesh permeating the air.

Ivan let himself slide down the wall, panting from the previous struggle. Alfred was by his side in a flash, poking and prodding and checking for any injuries.

"The door will not hold," Ivan warned, hissing when the blond hit a sensitive spot.

When Alfred went uncharacteristically quiet, Ivan looked up at him. The teen's face read utter terror.

"No. No, nonononono-"

"What is wrong?" Ivan inquired, scrunching his eyebrows together when the other scurried away. "Alfred?"

"You were bitten."

It was only then that Ivan took notice of the wound on his arm, blood oozing from it in unhealthy gushes. In an instant the younger was back at his side, smothering him in a hug. The monsters outside roared again, the house shaking with effort to keep them from coming in.

"Alfred," Ivan said, swallowing his upcoming hysteria, "you know what has to happen."

"No," the teen sobbed, hot tears dripping down into the Russian's ragged scarf.

"I can't do it."

"You have to." He tried making his voice stern and soothing all the same, his heart breaking at the pitiful display in front of him.

"You cannot let me turn, Fedka. We promised that to each other."

"But how am I supposed to kill you? You're my only friend! Please, Ivan. Don't leave me. I just can't let you do that. I need you. Without you, I-"

"You will find others," the older man interrupted him. He had to do his best not to crack as well, knowing it was a filthy lie. He and Alfred had found each other more than a month ago, and hadn't encountered another living being ever since.

Still, Alfred had to live. Had to survive. Ivan simply needed him to. Without that little ray of sun, the world was doomed.

With shaking hands he pulled his rifle out, pushing it into the other's grasp. The transformation was already starting, he could feel it slipping into his veins.

Bringing broken lips to Alfred's ear, he pleaded one final time.

"Please, Alfred. For me…"

One more sob, and suddenly there was a warm mouth covering his own, and he could taste the pain and desperation. The house creaked again, and Ivan knew they didn't have much longer.

Pulling away, he placed a trembling hand on Alfred's cheek.

"For me."

Alfred swallowed and took a few steps back. His amazingly blue eyes never left his companion, and when he took aim his entire figure shook. He was so much like a frightened animal, but Ivan needed him to do this.

Right before pulling the trigger, their eyes crossed. Ivan nodded, and Alfred mouthed three words he never had the courage to say.

Then there was only darkness.


End file.
